I Need You
by HasThisUsernameBeenTaken
Summary: As this story does contain Inu/Kag content, the main focus are my two characters Kiyomi and Hitoshi. If you are one of my readers here you go if you are a new reader I welcome you to read this, but if you are just looking for Inu/Kag I have other stories about only them so yeah. Enjoy!
1. I've Been Caught

**Hellooooo beautiful people! Before I start the fic, ****NEW READERS WHO CAME HERE FOR AN INU/KAG STORY GTFO UNLESS YOU WANT TO READ IT AND THEN YOU END UP LIKING IT! THEN YOU CAN STAY AND I WILL LOVE YOU!**** While the story will indeed have Inu/Kag in it, this fic is mainly focused on the lovey doveyness of my own characters Kiyomi and Hitoshi. One of my usual readers requested this and I was like yeah sure because that'd be super fucking awesome yo. If you in fact did just want a Inu/ Kag fic you can go to my page and there's a pretty nifty fic, if I do say so myself, called Something's Got A Hold On Me. Anyway new readers and usual readers, please enjoy this concoction of mediocre writing and fantasies in my head!:) **

_**UNLESS YOU READ THE THING ABOVE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO FLAME ME ABOUT THIS NOT BEING AN ACTUAL INU/KAG FIC. **_

_**GO BACK AND READ THAT PARAGRAPH.**_

_**PLEASE.**_

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do in fact own Kiyomi and Hitoshi. **

**. . . **

I sat on the stone bench in the garden admiring the dancing koi fish that danced in the pond in front of me, while trying to ignore the cool morning air. I tore my gaze from the fish and looked at the garden around me and the big beautiful mansion that rested where it started. This was my home. Not my literal home I lived in the estate over, but it sure felt like it. I felt a weird attachment to the place; it's where me and my cousins, who might as well be my brother's, grew up and played together.

"Kiyomi dear, what are you doing out here? It's about time to leave for Tokyo."

I was brought out of my thoughts at the sound of my mother's voice. I turned in time to see her settle beside me her always calm amber eyes brightening a bit as she smiled softly.

"Nothing mama, just saying my last goodbyes to the koi."

"Oh I see; nostalgia before leaving?" she responded knowingly.

I smiled at her and nodded, "Maybe a bit."

She brought me into her arms and ran her fingers through my unbound silver hair.

"Oh my precious Kiyomi, you'll be fine! You'll have Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, and your father and I always go to Tokyo for business."

"You're right."

"Of course I am," she said beaming.

She then released me and got up helping me do the same.

"Now then, let's see you off, Izayoi is wanting to take pictures and you know how that is."

Oh I knew too well. My aunt always liked taking pictures of every single moment of our lives. We made it to the front and there she was adjusting her models so she could take her picture. There stood my cousins Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looking like they were being burned being that close to each other. There was certainly a family resemblance; the amber eyes and silver hair were all traits the Takahashis shared. However, at the same time, they were completely different. While Inuyasha was the more social one who had the warm amber eyes and inviting grin, Sesshoumaru was a borderline sociopath. His eyes were always cold and his expression always the same, but in reality he was a big teddy bear. Well, when it came to me. I guess differences were expected considering they were half brothers.

"Finally you're here Kiyomi! Come and take a picture with your cousins. Come on, in the middle."

I nodded and made my way between the two both automatically putting and arm around my waist. I did the same and smiled at the camera as my aunt destroyed the picture button. She finally announced she was done and Inuyasha groaned stretching.

"I was in the same position for at least forty-five minutes ma," he whined. "It was way too early for this."

"Oh hush; it's only 6:40 in the morning."

I smiled at the bickering two before looking up at my eldest cousin who regarded me with eyes that weren't as cold as they were as few seconds ago.

"And just where have you been sir?" I questioned poking his chest.

The corner of his mouth twitched and he replied, "As far away from you as possible."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist squeezing him tightly.

"I missed you! We haven't seen each other in months! And sometimes you don't answer on skype," I pouted.

He smoothed his hand over my hair and nodded, "I know my precious cousin. If only I had a way of apologizing."

At his 'if only' tone I looked up confused only to see a Ferrero Rocher chocolate in front of my face. I squealed and snatched it from him pecking him on the cheek. I loved everything chocolate and Ferrero Rocher was my favorite.

"I love you!"

"As you should."

"Kiyomi!"

I turned and saw my dad next to my mother grinning widely.

He opened his arms, "One last hug baby girl."

I grinned back with a grin very similar to his and ran to him jumping in his arms.

"I'm going to miss you so much," he whispered.

I squeezed him tighter, "I'll miss you too."

"Sorry Unc but we have to get going. It's about to be a long day," Inuyasha said also giving his parents a last hug goodbye.

He sighed and released me putting his hands on my shoulders. He looked at me seriously and flicked my forehead.

"No boys," he said sternly.

"Tsukuyomaru!" my mom scolded slapping his arm.

"For god's sake Suki, she's eighteen," my aunt rolled her eyes and then smiled pecking me on the cheek. "Don't let those two kill each other."

"Roger."

We said our final goodbyes and then we were off to Hakurei University.

**. . . **

"Alright that's the last of your stuff," I said setting the last box down.

"Thanks Hitoshi it would've taken so much longer to get our stuff up here if you hadn't helped," my little sister's best friend, Sango, thanked hugging me.

"No problem, like I'd leave you two to fend for yourselves. You probably would've gotten lost in this big ass dorm house," I teased collapsing on their couch.

These dorms were nice though. It was fully furnished with a reasonable amount of space for each room. There were three bedrooms for each dorm that were all color coded with the names of gems and crystals for the rooms like Sango's pink room was the Rose Quartz room and came with a vintage key with said gemstone at the end. All the bedrooms came with a bathroom plus the guest bathroom. The kitchen was stocked with enough eating utensils, pots, pans, plates, etc. for three people. Unfortunately the refrigerator wasn't stocked but the university couldn't do everything. The living room was nice too; flat screen, a couch and two love seats on either side of it with a coffee table in front of it. The school knew what they were doing.

"Well do you need any help getting your stuff up to your dorm?"

I glanced behind my shoulder to look at my gorgeous little sister looking at me with her big blue eyes. You could tell we weren't related; she was fair skinned with long raven hair and cerulean blue eyes, while I was a bit tanned, with brown hair and green eyes. It's because I was adopted into the Higurashi family, found unconscious on the side of the road with a head injury. She was the first one I saw when I woke up holding an imaginary cup of medicine to my lips. Ever since we've been inseparable.

I smiled, "Nah, Kags I'll be ok. Besides, don't you want to greet your new roommate when she gets here?"

She pouted, "I guess, it's just weird not having you a bedroom down from mine."

I stood up and walked over to her hugging her.

"I know Kagome, but it' not like I'm in another country. I'm on the other side of the campus," I released her and smiled patting her head, "I'm only a phone call or a ten minute walk away."

I kissed her on the forehead and hugged Sango goodbye telling them I'd be back later. I opened the door and called back,

"I'll be back before you kn-kn-knooow…."

When I saw who was in the doorway, I lost my train of thought.

**. . .**

"I think you're the only girl in this dorm house who packed this light Yomi. You only have three suitcases and two boxes," Inuyasha said as we, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and I, stepped off the elevator and onto my floor.

"I'm just a super packer," I shrugged looking at the doors for dorm D8. "Besides, I'm going to get new clothes and stuff over the years so why pack all those clothes back at home? I just gave them to the homeless shelter in town."

"Oh Kiyomi, such a saint," Inuyasha taunted earning a punch in the arm.

"What I want to know, cousin," Sesshoumaru interjected shifting the two big boxes in his arms, "is why you still persist on wearing an amber contact to cover your other eye."

I sighed; no one in my family could understand why I covered up my lavender colored eye to make it seem as if both of my eyes are amber. It was just so hard to make new friends with people making fun of you and calling you a freak. The worst part was that I knew it hurt my dad's feelings.

"Because I'd rather not get made fun of. It'd be nice to have some real friends for a change."

"Yomi this is _college_. I think people are past that now. Besides, you know all those girls who tortured you were jealous. It's comes with being a Takahashi."

"Save for Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru quipped.

"Here we are," I chirped before Inuyasha had a chance to respond.

I reached for the handle only to jump back when it swung open on its own. There was some guy talking over his shoulder not seeming to notice us.

"I'll be back before you kn-kn-knooow…."

His eyes met mine and I almost lost my breath. He had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. Like someone took two emeralds and made them his irises. He was handsome too; strong jaw, ash brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and an obviously built body under his clothes. I blushed when his eyes didn't leave mine and quickly looked away.

"It," he finished airily.

A raven haired girl peeked from behind him and beamed moving the guy to the side.

"You must be our new roommate! Come on in!" the girl greeted gesturing us inside.

I smiled and made my way inside Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in tow. Another girl with long brown hair bound in a high ponytail took one of my suitcases and smiled. These girls seemed really nice.

"Sorry, we kind of picked out our rooms already," she apologized leading me to the room left of the door. "But yours is the nicest in my opinion."

She handed me a cute vintage key with an amethyst gem at the end of it.

I smiled, "Don't worry purple is my favorite color so I don't mind."

She grinned back, "Good, I'm Sango Akiyama, by the way."

"Kiyomi Takeda," I replied.

"And I'm Kagome Higurashi," the raven haired girl chirped pulling the guy over, "and this is my brother Hitoshi."

"Um, nice to meet you."

"Same," I responded and gestured to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, "these are my cousins, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru Takahashi."

They all exchanged greetings as I moved the first two suitcases into the room. It was beautiful. Lavender walls and white carpet, a white canopy bed with white and lavender bedding, a desk in the far right corner, a nice sized closet and dresser, and a private bathroom. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru followed me inside setting the rest of my stuff down.

"Welp, that's all of it. I'm going to head over to my dorm," Inuyasha turned to Kagome and Sango. "You don't mind if I stop by later do you?"

"Of course not, Hitoshi is going to do the same thing."

"I will be taking my leave as well," Sesshoumaru announced placing a kiss on my forehead. "You know my place of work and my address so I expect constant Sunday visits."

I laughed and hugged him, "Of course Fluffy!"

"Hn."

He, along with Inuyasha and Hitoshi, left leaving me with my new roommates.

**. . . **

Turns out Inuyasha was my roommate, along with some other guy named Miroku who I guess he already knew. They were cool guys; Inuyasha was had a quick temper and Miroku was a pervert but eh, everyone had a little bit of both. Miroku was _ridiculous_ though. After we had unpacked and started to head to Kagome's dorm, he had gotten slapped by four girls for _grabbing their ass_ and he had asked eight to bear his child. Unique guy.

"So Hitoshi," Inuyasha intoned feigning nonchalance, "is, um, your sister single?"

My eyes narrowed at him automatically becoming defensive of my little sister, "Why?"

He raised an eyebrow, "No disrespect, I just wouldn't mind getting to know her more."

I shooked my head and brought my thumb and my index finger to the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah she is. Sorry I'm just one of those overprotective brothers."

"Oh no problem I'm the same way with Kiyomi," he smirked leaving me stunned as he kept on walking.

I'd been caught.

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Review please!:) )**


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

**Hello everyone! I would just like to thank you all for reading it's greatly appreciated! Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had to finish Something's Got A Hold On Me and I've been all on Darling, Show Me What it's like to feel. But, Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**I do own Kiyomi and Hitoshi.**

**. . . **

_"Oh no problem I'm the same way with Kiyomi," he smirked leaving me stunned as he kept on walking._

_I'd been caught._

**. . . **

Kagome and Sango were really nice girls, funny too. I felt kind of weird because they were really open and I wasn't all too willing to open up. I wasn't a quiet person. Yeah I'm shy at first but I'm pretty fun to be around. Sango and I connected pretty nicely; we were both in to sports and had a bit of a temper but it wasn't out of control. It seems me and Kagome had a lot in common too, family wise. She was just as close to Hitoshi as I was to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, so we both understood each other's need to have them over on a regular basis. We didn't take the time to know each other that much because that's what we were planning on doing when Hitoshi and Inuyasha arrived. It was going to be a big get to know each other thing.

I helped them put out the snacks and drinks and such and when we were done the boys arrived right on time, with an additional guest who I knew as Inuyasha's best friend, Miroku.

"Hey Kags, turns out me and Inuyasha room together along with our friend Miroku here. Hope you don't mind we brought him along," Hitoshi informed scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh it's whatever; you can't just leave your roommate behind. Come in," she said extending her hand to Miroku, "hi, I'm Kagome Hitoshi's sister."

Miroku took her hand with a smile and shook it replying, "I'm Miroku, nice to meet you."

I was surprised that he didn't grope her. He _always_ has to feel a girl up. Then I realized why, his target was Sango. Poor guy he had no idea that Sango would knock him-.

SLAP

Out. I looked over at the scene. The monk on the floor with Inuyasha helping him up and shaking his head while Hitoshi held Sango back.

"You lecher! I'll kill you!"

"You'll have to forgive him Sango, he has serious issues," Inuyasha sighed knocking the pervert over the head.

"I can't help it my hand is cursed!"

Inuyasha and I both rolled our eyes. Heard that before. Kagome cleared her throat gesturing everyone to the living room.

"How about we all sit down eh? I was thinking we could all get to know each other better."

Everyone agreed taking their spots in the living room with Sango, Kagome, and I on one side of the coffee table and the guys across from us. It was kind of quiet as everyone picked and poked through the food. I, having been raised by a fashion designer/model, couldn't help but notice how stylish Kagome and Sango were; even Hitoshi seemed to have his own taste. Kagome wore a black, slouchy black shirt, burgundy high waisted skinny jeans, and a leaf necklace around her neck. Sango was clad in a jumper that faded from white to black over a black button up with its spiked collar peaking out, and faded burgundy jeans. I can only imagine the cute shoes they probably had slipped off in their rooms. Hitoshi's outfit feigned simplicity but it was obviously deliberately put together to look that way; at least to me. He wore a gray v-neck with a leather, cotton hooded jacket over it, dark denim jeans cuffed over his black desert shoes, and a black beanie pulled back slight to let locks of ash brown hair fall.

By the time my observation was over it was still quiet, so I decided to break the silence.

"Sooo," I said popping a chip in my mouth, "what's everyone's favorite color?"

It was useful information in case I was shopping for anybody in the future. Inuyasha's was red, obviously, Miroku's was blue, Kagome's was green, Sango's was pink, and Hitoshi's was also green. This seemed to break the ice a bit and Miroku asked the next question.

"What's everyone majoring in? I'm majoring in economics planning to be a politician."

"I'm wanting to be a teacher so I'm majoring in elementary education," Kagome answered munching on her pocky.

Sango was majoring in Criminal Justice to be a crime scene investigator and Inuyasha and I are majoring in economics and finance to take over our parent's businesses since Sesshoumaru had started his own. Hitoshi seemed a little down talking about the subject, but he answered anyway.

"I'm going to be a doctor so I'm majoring in biology and then I'm going to medical school."

"Oh nice so you're in the pre med program huh?" Inuyasha asked slurping up ramen.

Hitoshi nodded a yes, he didn't seem happy about his major. Then it got all quiet again until Kagome spoke up.

"Ok this has been bothering me since I met you guys and since we'll be seeing each other a lot it's fair that you know."

Everyone, except Sango and Hitoshi, stared at her quizzically at her seeing how whatever she was about to say sounded serious.

"I know you two are demons," she blurted out looking at me and Inuyasha.

Both of our eyes widened and we looked at each other shocked. She _knew_? There's no way she could've known, our charms were the strongest in the demon world.

She saw our confusion and explained, "I'm the direct descendent of Midoriko, so your charms don't work that well on me."

Both of our jaws dropped. Midoriko was the most powerful miko ever known and her descendant was in front of us? I glanced at Inuyasha and heard a growl automatically forming in his chest. Miko's weren't so holy nowadays; they killed us for money and now we're in the presence of the descendent of the most powerful miko to ever live? Nooot good.

"Inuyasha calm down she won't purify you," Hitoshi assured.

"That's not comforting coming from a human," Inuyasha bit out.

Inuyasha was still tense. Hell, I was too. I was _sitting right next to her_. Hitoshi sighed sensing the tension and tugged off the silver band on his right ring finger. Powerful youki surrounded us making Miroku jump. Hitoshi's ears became elfin and his nails grew into claws. He shifted his jaw and lifted his lip revealing fangs. He growled softly and opened his eyes revealing glowing emerald orbs.

'_Wow' _I thought.

"As you can see," he said flexing his claws, "I'm not human."

"My family sticks to tradition. We hunt when hunted," Kagome said with a smile.

I finally let myself relax seeing Inuyasha do the same.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, it's an instinct."

Kagome shrugged, "I understand. Not the easiest thing for a demon to take in."

We all laughed and from their everything was good. We all laughed and ate chatting about random things. Until the drinks ran out.

"Hold on, everyone hold it. We are out of Dr. Pepper," Sango announced dramatically.

"Crap seriously?" Kagome pouted.

"Everyone calm down, I'll go get some," Hitoshi offered standing up and stretching his long legs. Man he was tall; I think he was Sesshoumaru's height and Sesshoumaru was 6'5"! I stared longer than I should but I couldn't help it he was so attractive like damn.

"Our savior," Miroku swooned.

Hitoshi rolled his eyes and the glanced at me.

"But uh, I believe in the buddy system so," he looked at his feet shyly and then back at me, "do you mind joining me Kiyomi?"

I was shocked at first feeling my face heat up as he held out his hand. I took it ignoring the instinctual warning growl Inuyasha shot at Hitoshi.

"Sure," I replied softly.

**. . .**

The walk to the store was really awkward. I mean I wasn't that surprised; I barely knew the girl, but still! Not even small talk? I was relieved when we made it to the store grabbing two liters of Dr. Pepper and some other snacks. We walked out of the store once again silent. I decided to take an opportunity to make conversation and started fishing through the bags. I pulled out a KitKat and snapped a bar off handing it to her.

"Want one?"

She peered at it curiously, "What is it?"

I blinked and raised an eyebrow, "A KitKat?"

She accepted it hesitantly studying it. She acted like she's never had a KitKat before-. Wait.

"You haven't had a KitKat before?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded sheepishly.

"I've never been to a grocery store either," she added.

"Wow why?"

"The chefs never give me of these."

Chefs? Then it finally clicked in my brain.

"So you're a classic rich kid who doesn't get out much?"

Her face dropped and she nodded, "I don't really have anyone to go out with."

I felt a throb in my chest. I felt really bad for her and…angry? Angry at anyone who would deny her the love and attention she needs. The more I looked at her sad visage the stronger the urge was to make all her pain go away. I looked down at the KitKats in my hand and broke one off.

"Well as of this moment, I am now someone you can hang out with anytime. I'll show you the city kid and introduce you to the best food you've ever tasted! Deal?"

I raised my KitKat in a toast-like manner waiting for her response. She stared at me like I was some weirdo and then her expression softened and she laughed and holy my heart stopped. She tapped her KitKat against mine.

"Deal."

I watched as she took a bite of the chocolate covered wafer delight flooding her features. She munched on it happily and I just watched reveling in her happiness. She really was beautiful. Incredibly so.

"What is it?"

I smiled, "Nothing, you're just really gorgeous."

I watched as her face turned red and grinned.

I put my hands in my pockets continuing with nonchalance, "I would know too, trust me."

"What do you mean?" she mumbled.

"It's just a hobby of mine. Looking at beautiful things. Their perks and their flaws, stuff like that."

I turned noticing she stopped walking. She was staring at the pavement with sad eyes and my heart throbbed again.

"What flaws do I have?" she asked hesitantly.

I walked up to her deciding to be risky. I tilted her chin up with my finger looking into her eyes.

"Only one," I ran my thumb under her eye. "This contact you're wearing to cover up who you are."

**. . . **

**(A/N: I don't like this chapter blah. Review please!)**


End file.
